


亲爱的贝瓦尔德

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, 典独, 独典
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Kudos: 1





	亲爱的贝瓦尔德

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Dear Berwald,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770395) by [GrimAnonymousRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/GrimAnonymousRex). 



“亲爱的贝瓦尔德。

希望这封信能完好无损送到你手中。这里一切都很有趣，至少，出于礼貌，我会这样说，不过，一切也都不好，离你太远，离家太远。虽然还有几个星期我就能回家了，等我回家后-好吧，我觉得你可能需要把床加固一下。脸红了吗？希望如此，因为你脸红时更加英俊。说实话，我想回家，和你坐在壁炉前，与你手指交握，看一部电影，喝上一杯热可可。我想把你抱在怀里，像我们平常做爱时，抚摸你的纹身。

贝瓦尔德，宝贝，我太想你了，我简直等不及要和你永远在一起。

全心爱你的，

路德维希”

把信纸放在胸口，贝瓦尔德取下眼镜，揉了揉眼皮，似乎这样就能逼回眼泪。路德维希的每封信，都让他觉得甜蜜又痛苦。这些信一方面说明爱人还是安全的，另一方面又不断提醒他爱人不在身边的事实。读了四遍后，贝瓦尔德发现自己在看到路德维希交代他修床时，忍不住笑出声。或许这次回信可以放一张照片进去，他确信，路德维希看到照片后一定会开心得笑出来，要知道，战斗期间，笑容可太少见了。

拿出纸笔，贝瓦尔德开始回信，一如往常，信件以简洁随笔画作结。不过这次，他先拍了一张两人床铺的照片放进去，之后才提笔写道“先生…，落款时倾尽言语诉说着爱意和祝福。将信投入邮箱后，贝瓦尔德已经开始期待对方回信。

“亲爱的乌克森谢纳下士

我必须要说，你所拍摄的照片中，床铺未能达到我的要求。对此，我非常失望。因此，我会于回家后将你送至军事法庭。不，别想求我网开一面，这一点用都没有，更不会动摇我的决心，好让我对你施以怜悯。

天，贝瓦，你知道我的室友现在怎样评价我吗？他们看到那张照片了，每次我走进帐篷，他们都会让我“好好检查宿舍”。你可真是个傻瓜。我是如此爱你，过去几周，大多数时候只有阅读你的信件时，我才会笑。现在，我把那张照片放在口袋里，时刻不离身，旁边是另一张照片，你和狗狗们在一起。我知道这听起来很蠢，但是有你在我身边，我会一直有种安全感，因为我知道是你给予我勇气，支持我日夜战斗，而且距离回家见你的日子也一天天靠近。

还有三周，二十多天，我将乘着飞机降落在机场，等你接我回家。

全心爱你，此心不移的，

路德维希”

信上的日期正是路德维希落款日期，然而邮戳盖的却是之后一天的日期。四周已过，比路德维希在信中许诺的时间还要多出一周，贝瓦尔德仍旧没有爱人的任何音讯，他现在毫无头绪，一次次回信也了然无果。贝瓦尔德担心得几近疯掉，自从三周过后路德维希仍未回来，他没有哪一天能做到只是等待。之后，贝瓦尔德向信息库询问情况，结果被告知，专用通讯线路早已与部队失去联系。

“请你帮帮我，我只是想知道他现在还活着。”

“乌克森谢纳先生…贝瓦尔德，我知道你很担心，我们也一样，但是除非我们能够再次与该部队取得联系，否则我们也无能为力。”

“求你…”

电话另一头传来一声叹气，语气无奈而疲惫，“私下跟您说，我所知道的是最后一次我们接通该部队时，他们正在激烈交战，但阵地守住了。我很多年前就认识贝什米特上尉，他作战经验丰富，同时也是一位谋略出色的指挥官。”他所能说的，也只有这些了。

“谢谢。”贝瓦尔德声音低到几近耳语，挂断电话，手机从手中滑落。无事可做，他强迫自己再度躺上那张冰冷的床，却难以入眠。最终勉强睡到凌晨三点，贝瓦尔德醒来，感觉深陷在沉闷的麻木感中，以前，这种感觉只有将近中午才会消失。不过，他醒来，更是因为听见了一点轻微响动。

“唔—”贝瓦尔德咕囔一声，揉了揉眼睛，伸手去摸眼镜。戴上眼镜，视野变得清晰，这时，他隐约闻到了一股肉桂和烘烤面包的香气。“不…”毫不犹豫，贝瓦尔德从床上跳起来，咚咚地跑下楼。

厨房里，等待他的是一盘肉桂卷，一支玫瑰花，和一个小黑盒。盒子上面附有一张白纸，笔迹他再熟悉不过，写着，“亲爱的贝瓦尔德…”

那一刻贝瓦尔德几乎无法呼吸，因为他发现路德维希就站在自己身后，比记忆中黑了，瘦了。但是，一切都没变，还是他，还是如此英武。一双温暖的臂膀将自己紧紧搂住，紧到发疼，又美好到让他泪水忽地涌出，贝瓦尔德不顾一切地低声哭着。

“所以，”路德维希低声问他，“你有什么想说的吗？”

“…当然！天哪，路德维希！你回来了，你还活着！”

“我在这，我就在这，宝贝，我再也不会离开你了。”

“…你愿意嫁给我吗？”


End file.
